


Work From Home

by Hey_Pretty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Pretty/pseuds/Hey_Pretty
Summary: Working from home has its benefits and they both reap them.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. It's -2 degrees Fahrenheit where I live (that's -18 degrees Celsius) and I'm just trying to stay warm. I also wanted to do something for Valentine's Day, even if it's late. But apparently, it's President's Day (in the US), so...this feels more appropriate. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tifa loves the way she smells of him afterward. He's gone back to work while she's left to bask in the afterglow. His intoxicating scent lingers on her skin as she swirls within the dark blue, silk sheets. Inhaling him deeply, she closes her eyes and imagines him from just moments before: groaning and hips snapping into her.

_"Harder," she pleads. She’s so close and if he would just..._

_With a sharp intake of breath, he lifts her ass into him. The feel and sound of him slapping against her drive her further, clawing at him for more. She's insatiable. She wants all of him inside her, melded together._

Fingers sink into the spoils of their earlier copulation as she touches herself. A low moan cuts across her lips. She didn't get enough before. It was meant to be quick and dirty, slipped in between back to back meetings. 

_Undoing his belt and zipper quickly, she sucks at him enough to make him fully erect. After licking up the entire underside of him, he pushes her down and pulls her to the edge of the bed. The sense of urgency and desperation has her wet already and he dives into her immediately._

_A part of her loves when he keeps his suit on, pulling his pants down just enough to get inside her. The other part hates not feeling his skin against hers. Especially when she’s completely naked herself._

Another moan escapes as she dips into herself with two fingers. Her other hand gropes at her breast, fingers pinching and pulling at her nipple. It's not the same. She wants to feel his warm tongue lave over her. 

The sudden sound of the bedroom door opening causes her to cease. She thinks herself embarrassed that he’s back so soon to catch her in such a debased state. But then she thinks she wants to get caught. Closing her eyes, she gives into the full effect of Rufus finding her, completely given over to herself; moaning and squirming to the rhythm of her fingers.

She hears footsteps slowly circle the bed along with a hum of approval.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take care of you earlier."

His low voice makes her burn all over before his mouth falls around her unattended breast, catching the nipple between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. Tifa smiles and keeps her eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of only hearing and feeling him. Rufus slides a hand across her abdomen and down on top of hers between her thighs. Sighing, she lets him take over and opens her eyes. She runs a hand through his hair as he tends to her breast and hungry eyes glance up at her. 

"What happened to your meeting?"

He teases her clit gently and she groans. "Rescheduled."

Rufus moves up to kiss her, silk tie grazing along her torso and in between her ample breasts. It sends a shiver through her. She wiggles and grabs his tie.

"So? How much time do you have?" 

"About two hours.” He kisses the corner of her mouth and along her jawline.

"You don't have any proposals or projects to review?"

"Oh, I have a proposal," he murmurs against her lips. "And I have a project." Tifa moans as his fingers slip inside her. 

"I have one condition." She tugs at his tie and weaves a hand through his soft, blonde hair. 

Rufus hums along her neck and moves back down to her breasts. "Anything, my love." He places warm, lingering kisses across her chest.

"Take off _all_ your clothes and make me come twice.”

He leans up from her. Blue eyes gleam down at warm, brown ones. He snatches the tie from her hand and starts loosening it from his neck. He smirks and winks.

"Yes, ma'am."

She giggles and stretches herself out before him. Her hands are above her head, back arched, and one knee is drawn up. Long, dark hair circles her head like a halo.

Rufus hurries to undress, nearly tripping out of his pants, cursing and yanking the tie from around his neck. Tifa can’t help but laugh. He throws her a wicked grin before finally climbing on top of her. The feel of his cock glancing the inside of her thigh sends a delicious shiver up her spine.

Tifa melts beneath him, drowning in his warm skin and luxurious scent. A strong arm wraps around her and places a hand on her back. He pulls her up towards him and kisses down her neck, chest, to her belly, and finally…

Moans and shouts fill the room, along with a few obscenities, as Rufus diligently complies and fulfills her request. His tongue laps not just at her, but himself as well, as he still spills out from their earlier tryst. Something about the taste of him mixed with her burns through his veins and sets him on fire. He takes hold of himself and indulges in long, industrious strokes. His other hand stays three fingers deep inside her while his tongue massages her clit.

Tifa runs and grabs her fingers through his hair. She watches Rufus touch himself, overcome with the want of her, as he works feverishly between her thighs. The sight of it is enough to tip her over the edge. With a tremendous shudder and shout, she comes hard, bucking up into his mouth. He’s ready to receive her, even unhanding himself to grip both of her thighs and hold her to his mouth. 

When it becomes too much, her hand pushes gently against his head to coax him from her. He pulls away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then onto the sheets. In an instant, he crawls up between her legs and plants a hard kiss on her lips. Tifa moans as his fingers continue to stroke her down below. 

He smiles against her lips. “I want you on your hands and knees.”

Tifa wraps her arms around his neck, eyes hungry and voice sultry, “Yes, Mr. President.” 

His hand weaves into her hair and pulls her face towards his. He bites at her lower lip and growls, “That’s right.”

Rufus leans up as she follows his request. His hand smoothes along her back and he slides into her with little resistance. 

Before too long, her toes curl as she cries out and her hands try to find purchase within the sheets. Hair clings to the side of her face as she’s pressed into the mattress from him boring inside of her. His fingers dig around her hips and ass to prevent her from falling away. 

Tifa tries to rise on her forearms so she can move against him, but his pace and force are relentless, knocking her back down each time. Instead, she tries to brace herself with one hand against the headboard as she reaches the other underneath to touch herself. 

His pace falters a bit. A groan falls from his lips. His hand runs up her back, to her neck and his grip tightens carefully around her throat. She rubs at herself as he slams tirelessly into her. In a flash, she seizes around him and pushes back into him, forcing him deeper. Her screams of ecstasy are muffled by the mattress. 

Rufus isn’t far behind. She’s weak and overwhelmed when he heaves into her a final time, hands clenched at her hips. He leans over her, panting. His hand brushes along her cheek, moving the hair from her face.

“Did I break you?”

A shiver runs through her and she hums in affirmation. There’s a soft chuckle as Rufus pulls out and releases her. Tifa collapses completely with a contented sigh. 

The project is completed under time, with all conditions met, and exceeds expectations.


End file.
